Institutions
Institutions are fundamental advances in civilization and are the primary determinant of technology cost. Institutions in M&T work similar to how they did in vanilla but with a much slower spread and reworked embrace requirments. Overview ... Legalism : "This is present from the start in almost all the Old World. Exceptions include the tribal countries (the New World, sub-Saharan Africa, the upper Nile, and others scattered throughout Asia), and a few others. --InGame Description" : ;Bonus for Embracing * Number of States: * Maximum Centralisation: ;Penalty for not Embracing * Technology Cost: grow by 1% each year up to Meritocracy : "China starts with it, spreads slowly but can be reinvented with difficulty.--InGame Description" ;Bonus for Embracing * Advisor Costs: ;Penalty for not Embracing * Technology Cost: grow by 1% each year up to Banking : "This appears in Liguria province after 1358.--InGame Description" Banking can appear from 1358 in a province that: * Is Liguria Bonus for Embracing * Production Efficency: * Interest Per Annum: ;Penalty for not Embracing * Technology Cost: grow by 1% each year up to Renaissance : "Since the 14th century the wealthy and powerful in the Italian City states have been patronizing artists and scholars willing to explore the old Roman and Greek societies of their forefathers. As a cultural movement the Renaissance already encompasses most of the region and has had a profound impact on literature, art, philosophy and music. Humanist scholars are also analyzing the society in which they live, comparing it to the ideals of the Classical philosophers. Renaissance Humanism has grown into a more mature movement, ready to permeate all aspects of society. A new ideal for rulers as well as those who are ruled is spreading as quickly as the early Printers can distribute copies of these new ideas. A true Renaissance Humanist is an expert on everything from Politics and Philosophy to art, textual analyzis, music and architecture. The Renaissance is now ready to reshape the world to better fit its classical ideals.--InGame Description" : Renaissance can appear from 1450 in a province that: * Is in the Italy superregion * Has an Art and Intellectual center * Is not an island * Has at least 5 Urban Development * Has a University ;Bonus for Embracing * Construction Cost: * Possible Advisors: ;Penalty for not Embracing * Technology Cost: grow by 1% each year up to Casual Literacy : ""This arrives after 1550, in a province in the capital area of its owner with the province being Art or Production center, and either Protestant, Reformed, or in one of the German regions. --InGame Description" : : :Casual Literacy can appear from 1525 in a province that: :* Has an Art and Intellectual center :* Its owner has Admin Tech 20 :* Is not an island :* One of the following: :** Is part of the HRE :** Its owner has Innovative ideas :* One of the following: :** Is Reformed :** Is Protestant :* Legalism is present :* Renaissance is present ;Bonus for Embracing * Years of Sepratism: ;Penalty for not Embracing * Technology Cost: grow by 1% each year up to Globalized Trade : "Goods have been moved across continents since antiquity. But where this was previously limited to a set number of routes and goods such as the manufactured goods of India and China finding their way across the Indian Ocean and along the Silk Road, all trade is now increasingly becoming part of a greater world network. With the discovery of the Americas, sea routes around Africa and the crossing of the pacific ocean, local trade networks are being connected into one world-spanning interconnected web. Silver mined in the Andes is now being boxed and taken via Europe all the way to China and India. Iron mined and wrought in Scandinavia is being sold in West Africa by English Merchants and others are making a fortune just distributing cloth and spices within the South East Asian trade sphere. Local Indian merchants are investing in future European trade ventures. It may still be early to speak of a truly Global Economy but surely the first seeds have been sown.--InGame Description" : Globalized Trade can appear from 1600 in a province that: * Has a Trade center * Its owner has Diplo Tech 27 * Is not an island * Is in a state * Is coastal * Is in the highest-valued trade node in the world * Its owner has the most trade power in the highest-valued trade node in the world ;Bonus for Embracing * Trade Powe Abroad: * Trade Steering: ;Penalty for not Embracing * Technology Cost: grow by 1% each year up to Manufactories : "While a number of technical innovations during the course of the 16th and 17th centuries has increased the output of production for some products such as iron or cloth to an extent the biggest improvement in the field of production has come in the form of new forms of organization. By creating Manufactories, often outside the city limits, merchant capitalists can both bypass the ancient guild laws that prevent mass production in principle as well as pioneer ways to increase production through organizing and specialization of labour in one place. The forerunners of the later Industrialization are able to increase output by facilitating access to raw materials and mass organization of labor rather than by expensive new machinery. This is in itself a huge change over the often heavily regulated methods of old however and together with later technical advances this new mode of production will come to revolutionize society."--InGame Description" Manufactories can appear from 1650 in a province that: * Its owner has Admin Tech 32 * Has at least 32 Urban Development * Has a Manufactory * Has a Production Center * Is not an island * Globalized Trade is present ;Bonus for Embracing * Rural Goods Production Modifier: * Production Efficiency: ;Penalty for not Embracing * Technology Cost: grow by 1% each year up to Enlightenment : "The last century has seen Rationalism and Empiricism gaining an ever increasing popularity among the great minds of the age. In letters, publications or coffee houses kings, scientists, philosophers and litterateurs are discussing the merits of tolerance, the scientific method and the spreading of enlightenment ideals to all humanity. From universities or courts of enlightened monarchs expeditions are being sent to measure, catalogue, weigh and map the world so that we can better understand the laws that govern the things around us. Others discuss the laws that govern society and try to reach an understanding of the Rights of Men. Great projects such as the colossal undertaking of creating a complete encyclopedia of all knowledge or a complete index of all plants, animals and fungi in the world are being pursued for the greater good of humanity. The Light of Reason has been lit and many will not rest until it has been brought to all corners of the earth."--InGame Description" : Enlightenment can appear from 1700 in a province that: * Is in the capital area of its owner * Is not an island * Has at least 32 Urban Development * Has a University * Has an Art and Intellectual center * Renaissance is present * Casual Literacy is present ;Bonus for Embracing * Max Promoted Cultures: ;Penalty for not Embracing * Technology Cost: grow by 1% each year up to Category:Content